


Diavolo Quest to hunting down his Villagers

by Creafujo



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: A bit DiaLuci but not really, Bad Spelling & Grammar, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lilith alive as ghost, Lots of Turnips will be mentioned, MC is genderneutral but wear dress, Multi, No beta we die like lilith, Other, Player!Diavolo, Please Don't Hate Me, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, mainly fluff, proceed at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creafujo/pseuds/Creafujo
Summary: As the Town Mayor, it's a job for Diavolo to keep track of his residence so he will need to start by inviting villagers to his town. He knows from his instinct, he must grab the right villagers. Wait, what tasks? Why he must have so many tasks? How can those villagers able to give him materials? Diavolo only wants to simp for his favorite villager, MC! Not working to death! But it seems all other villagers purposely block him from MC....
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Reader/Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Hunting Down Villagers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mix of ACNH, ACNL, ANPC and Obey Me so the idea is a bit too loose and maybe not too consistent but I will try my best to make it not too crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 1: ACNL + Obey Me Crack. Do not take this seriously because this is just a spur idea  
> AN 2: No beta, and this writer is not natural English speaker so it’s obvious the grammar will be so amburadul and messy. Guess which trilingual country this writer from?  
> AN 3: This have a bit mix of Animal Crossing New Leaf and Animal Crossing New Horizon and Obey Me as in using turnip as stocks and using Grimm as real money, Bells as in universe money and Tasks system.  
> AN 4: All of them have chibi version of animals they are if they hangout in town/island but if you speak with them, their human appearance will appear instead which is why if Dia speak with them, their special sprite will appear instead of cute chibi.  
> AN 5: I never owned ACNH nor ACNL so all I know is from yotube video of them playing.  
> AN 6: I am new to HTML format so please don't strike me down with too much sadism equal to Lucifer level.

When Diavolo rode the train to Devildom, he doesn’t expect the villagers already waiting for him and Barbatos welcomed him as mayor. Taking it in stride, Diavolo is working hard to make sure his town or is it island to improve it all. Diavolo work so hard to collect fruits, breeding flowers, fishing and catching bugs to sell it all and to get some Bells to improve this rural area. Eventually, he got sick of it all and decided to collect enough money for turnips before resorting to this evil method of selling all the turnips in right price.  
From 131,313 Bells, he spends it all on turnips and gained 666,666 Bells.

“………….” The shopkeep, Valac is judging him every time he brought whole truck of turnips to the store.

“……….. what’s today’s turnip price?” Diavolo asked.

“Today’s turnip price is at 650 Bells. I assume you want to sell it?”

“YES!”

After Diavolo satisfied and leave with his money Valac cried because they must haul the whole ass truck of turnips.  
-  
Diavolo saved enough money and he runs to Decarabia to buy Devil’s Ticket. Decarabia gaped when Diavolo slapped the whole bag of Bells to his face.

“Wha-what?!” he looks scared.

“Gimme all of your Tickets!” the town mayor said aggressively.

“He-Here it is…sir…” Decarabia trembled as he handed him a whole book of Tickets.

“Good, good. How much is this book?”

“A book is worth 100,000 Devil Points.”

“………say again?”

“Eek! 100,000 DP for a book!” Decarabia is scared.

Mayor Diavolo is super rich but he is shady as hell and Decarabia is scared of his Lord, actually.

“………Tch.” Diavolo ended up buying as many clothes as he can before leave.

“Please come again!” Decarabia said as he holding his tears.

In the end, Diavolo ended up with a whole book with 50 tickets inside.

“Tch, not enough but oh well,” Diavolo used the ticket.

The sea plane fly and where Zagan took him to one of deserted island. Diavolo keep asking for so many times to return and continue, basically, trying to spend his tickets. After twelve tries, Diavolo is already tired but he persists.

“Please tell me if you want to return to Devildom, sir.”

Diavolo runs around and spotted a peacock tail. He gasped and yelled.

“OMYGAEDOMYGAEDOMYGAEDOMYGAED!!!! Is that….real?! LIKE A REAL LUCIFER?! RAAAAAAAAAJJJJJJJDKFJDSFSJKBFDJHGOIAREWIFNJDSNVUICHVUF!!! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!! DUDEE!!” Diavolo is practically dancing and yelling in distance, celebrating his dumb luck.

That peacock in black is surely one of legendary rare villager: Lucifer.  
Narrator: Sadly, Diavolo doesn’t know that Lucifer can see his reactions, dance and yell.

Diavolo approached the villager and Lucifer turned to see him. His peacock tail swishing around and his expression is frowning.

“Yes? Can I help you?” this peacock is super handsome, as in, his human form got black hair and red eyes, combination of normally villain character but his personality is more of cranky grandpa or a tired dad.

“My name is Diavolo, nice to meet you!” Diavolo offered him his hand.

The peacock merely stares at Diavolo’s hand and snorted.

“I am not going to shake hands with a weirdo.”

“Come on, what can make you think of me better?”

“Who knows?” Lucifer frowned.

“Come to my island!”

“Hmm, let’s see, if you can get all my brothers back to me, I will consider it.” Lucifer smirked.

Diavolo blinked. This is Tasks System which will raise intimacy with all of his villagers. Considering the fact Lucifer has skill he wants as helper in Town Council, Diavolo agreed.

“Fine, I will do it.”

“We are seven brothers. The second brother is a troublemaker and he will appear where money is. The third brother likes to play games. The fourth brother appears where library is. The fifth brother is a narcissist. The sixth brother appears where food is. The seventh brother is unreachable but he is there. Now, off you go.”

Diavolo cursed his luck as he knows he must memorize this island well. He runs around to the west and found a cat….a winged cat. He let out a victorious yell.

“RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! That was Lucifer’s brother. Let’s see if I can approach him.” Diavolo make his way.

“I am so happy I found all of these gold! No one can mine this as good as Great Mammon!” the cat let out happy expression.

Mammon turned back and shocked to see Diavolo.

“Huh? Wait, who are you and whatcha wants? If it’s gold you want, you are not going to have it from me!” a white haired tan young man said, his blue with gold rim eyes glared at Diavolo.

“My name is Diavolo. Lucifer asked me to find you all.”

“Lucifer did?!”

“But….but…he said he will wait longer for me….” Mammon is sweating nervously.

“Oh fine. The name’s Mammon by the way. I like shiny things and being pampered so whatcha doin’ here other than hunting for us brothers?”

“Exploring.” Diavolo smiles as he replies to this winged cat.

“Oh-oh, I see. Well, if you want ME to come with you, you should give me some shiny things!”

Diavolo proceed to give him Gold Nugget. Mammon’s eyes flashes with greed.

“Er-hem, I won’t be fazed!” Mammon said with pitiful expression of dilemma between stay loyal to Lucifer or taking the Gold Nugget.

“I will give you all golden set if you come back to Lucifer.” Diavolo baited.

“I’ll come back to Lucifer!” Mammon runs off.

Diavolo make his way to return to Lucifer’s spot and see Mammon and Lucifer there. Diavolo sighed in relief. He continues the north, using ladder to climb up to the higher grounds. There, he blinked.  
A bunny villager is busy eating peach. And the hell, he eats it in sexy way.

“Oh?” the bunny turned around.

“Hello, hello, sweetie! Who are you and why you come to this dilapidated island?” the bunny young man has beautiful face with champagne color hair and light red eyes with yellow gradient.

“My name is Diavolo and I am searching for Lucifer’s brother.”

“Really? Can’t say I see them, sweetie.” But that scorpion tail already makes it obvious that this guy is one of the Lucifer’s brother because the seven brothers are mixed breed of two animals.

“Are you sure because I am sure Lucifer’s brother is one of the most beautiful.”

“Hmm, maybe if you can gift me something beautiful I will consider telling you where he went.”

Diavolo gifted the beautiful stranger a Mermaid Lamp. The bunny is happy and all smiles.

“Such a sweet gift! Alright, pleased to meet you, I am Asmodeus, the most beautiful of the brothers~” he purred.

“If you come to my town, I will gift you more of these beautiful gifts.”

“A gift befitting my status, worthy enough.” Asmodeus left and skipped as he makes his way to his big brother.

Diavolo walks to west and see a wolf is in distress.

“Hello?”

The wolf turned back to face Diavolo, revealing a handsome blonde with cyan blue eyes with yellow-green gradient.

“Yes, what it is, old man?” he asks in grumpy tone.

“Old…man?”

“I am stuck here with idiot brothers of mine, without anything to help us eat, how do you even survive wilderness like this?!” he raged, Satan’s horns appear as he is in annoyance and Diavolo noted it looks like Lucifer’s horn but upside down.

“……You are a wolf. You are not going to die.”

“Sigh….my name is Satan. If you are here, I assume Lucifer asked someone to fetch us all?” the horns disappear.

“Yes, my name is Diavolo.”

“Okay. See you. I will return to the promised spot once I am done channelling my rage.”

Diavolo gifted him a punching bag.

“Wait, is that for me?! For real? Thank you! I will be better with this!”

Once he gifted the bribe, Diavolo walked towards the beach. The west got beach so Diavolo making his way to see if he can grab another Lucifer’s brother. He sees a purple alligator fishing. Diavolo rubs his eyes and blinked again. The purple alligator beamed when he caught a fish.

“Wha-what?! Who are you?! You are dis-distrubing…my fishing time!” the purple alligator is revealed to be a sweet purple haired young man with orange eyes with blue gradient.

Diavolo thinks of how cute he is because he just bit his tongue. Even with a bit fish scale and snake scale on his skin and snake tail, he still looks handsome enough to pass as a model.

“My name is Diavolo and I am searching for Lucifer’s brother.”

“Yeah, right, as if. I don’t know them, alright?”

Diavolo is tired of why all of them pull this “I don’t know them” act. He quickly gifted an Arcade Seat.

“Wha--?! How…? I….I am not stupid enough to be baited by this like a fish…!” he blushed but his hands won’t let go of the gift.

“If you come to my town, I will let you have arcade game.”

“My name is Leviathan and I am pleased to make your acquaintance!!”

How easy, Diavolo thought as he leaves as Levi is rubbing the arcade seat happily. Diavolo makes his way back to Lucifer spot and he can see Mammon and Satan together while Asmodeus stick with Lucifer and Levi is just arrived. Diavolo walking around in circle before he left to explore again.  
He found a cow is sleeping on the grass around the area where so many fruit trees. As if in his own bed, the cow yawned and wake up.

“……….who are you?” the young man with bear ears, cow tails, navy blue, white-tipped hair with long bangs that cover his right eye, and blue-violet eyes with a pink gradient asked.

“My name is Diavolo and I am searching for Lucifer’s brother.”

“Oh.” With that, the young man back to lay down.

“Here is the cushion.”

“Hey, you know your thing. I am Belphegor. Look, if you want me to return it is fine but you must get my twin first.”

“Okay, I will do it.”

“I am waiting here.”

Diavolo ventured more to the garden and he found a bear who pigging the fruits.

“Hello?”

The bear turns to see him and this bear has obvious bear ears, fly wings, messy orange hair and blue-violet eyes with a pink gradient, similar to his twin. It seems this guy is a winged bear albeit his wings is made of a pair of huge fly wings.

“My name is Diavolo and I am searching for Lucifer’s brother.”

“Yeah, it’s me. I am Beelzebub.” Beelzebub said.

His stomach growls.

“I am sorry you must come this far but I really can’t move without food and I already eat all of the fruits here. Do you have more food?”

Diavolo ended up feeding him five times – apples, cherries, pears, oranges and lychees.

“Thank you!” Beelzebub smiled.

“I will go back to big brother with Belphie! You should go and meet Lucifer too!”

Diavolo make his way back to Lucifer and he was greeted with a sight of the seven brothers.

“So, you really found all of my brothers. I must say I am impressed since they are such a handful and I bet you bribed some of them?” Lucifer smirks.

“You said you will come with me.” Diavolo said.

“Hm? I did. Then, my brothers and I will come to your town IF you have spaces for all of us. Otherwise, we won’t go.”

Diavolo smirked. Lucifer is truly quite the quest maker, forcing him to gather his brothers for him, forcing him to prepare seven spots for them all…. But Diavolo already aimed for them so he grinned.

“Of course, Seven of you can come to my town, we have empty spots!” Diavolo laughed.

“………..Alright, so we will only need to call Barbatos to move to your town? How easy…..We will see you later then.” Lucifer said his goodbye.

With that, Diavolo runs back to the sea plane airport. Zagan yawned.

“You are done, sir?”

“Yes.”

Diavolo returned to his town, asking Barbatos to prepare houses. Leviathan near the river, Beelzebub and Belphegor’s houses next to each other and near fruit trees, Lucifer’s near town council building, Asmodeus and Mammon’s house near the market, Satan’s house near the museum. Diavolo smirked. It’s a perfect location.  
-  
At the same time, the brothers stared at the eldest.

“You will make us live in Devildom?!” Mammon is surprised by the sudden decision.

“Are you sure, Lucifer?” Satan asked.

“I already think it through when he runs to fetch all of you.”

“What made you agree?” Levi asked.

“First, he is rich. Look at his equipment. Second, he agreed to my quest which is quite hard if he don’t have enough resources such as giving gold nugget to Mammon or making a soft cushion for Belphegor. The cons are: he is a weirdo, the first thing he did when meet me is to scream, yells, and dance. Or he might be lying. Or he might be a serial killer.”

“The rich part is the important part, I guess.” Asmodeus sighed.

“It’s not like we all can survive here without someone to catch fishes or harvest the fruits but a certain someone devoured all the fruits.” Lucifer answered.

Without any more objection, the seven brothers agreed to pack their belongings to Devildom.  
-  
So Diavolo returned to his own castle. Castle? Yes, you read it right. Come on, he is rich and he is the mayor, he won’t have normal house after forcing Decarabia to do reconstruction from a mere tent to a huge castle. Upon reaching his huge bed, Diavolo decided to sleep.  
-  
The next day, Diavolo can sees seven spots already filled because he just sees Beelzebub gnawing on the peaches he raised and Belphegor sleeps near Beelzebub. Diavolo make his way to approach them.

“Hewwo, Dia, nice peaches you got! This is delicious!” Beelzebub said with happy smile.

“I am glad you like it.” Diavolo said as he sees Belphegor who still napping under morning sun.

“I assume Belphegor likes it here too?” Diavolo asked.

“He likes it! The morning sun is nice so Belphie prefer to nap here.” Beelzebub answered in his twin’s place.

“Good then. I will go to work so see you guys later.” Diavolo grinned.

Beelzebub waved while Belphie still lets out a ‘zzz’.

The walk to town council building is short and he can see Barbatos and Lucifer.

“Ah, Mayor. Lucifer here is applying for a job. I already made him as someone in charge of new villagers.”

“I see.” Diavolo nodded.

“You can work but don’t work too hard, okay?” Diavolo grinned.

“Of course.” Lucifer nodded.  
-  
Diavolo, as mayor is busy with everything but some papers and a few more detailed work is being taken care of by Barbatos (in charge of documents), Decarabia (economy and buildings), Zagan (to pick up new villagers or to help someone in pinch in case someone stupid trapped themselves in a pinch spot) so Lucifer’s job is more of as someone who ensure no troubles in town and make sure the new villagers can settle down in this town. Lucifer is a hard worker but luckily because he is new, his job is not too much. Mostly to discipline his brothers who got too excited to explore the island town and to make sure no one sits and block the bridge.

“I am happy…..!” Beelzebub said with satisfied smile, peach and apples juice staining his shirt.

“I am happy as well.” Belphegor said as he brings his cow cushion everywhere to nap everywhere he can.

“And check it out! Diavolo let me dig everywhere and he gave me many nice items if I can give him fossils!”

‘No, he actually made you collect pieces for museum.’ But Lucifer didn’t want to rain on Mammon’s parade.

“He let me swim and fish all day, he also plays some games with me!” Leviathan laughed.

“Diavolo is avid museum visitor. He is so dedicated!” Satan added.

“His sense of style sometimes is so ugh! But he always give me many clothes so I am fine with it!” Asmodeus beamed.

“Good to know all of you enjoy living here.” Diavolo joined the conversation.

“Now, I will go and search for someone.”

“A new villager?”

“Yes.”

Diavolo said his goodbye and runs to airport to get Zagan.  
-  
After 71 times of trying, Diavolo wants to cry. He perked up when Zagan announced they are going to land. Diavolo is practically asleep the whole time they fly.

“Why not take a break?”

“I need to have this villager no matter what.”

“I see.” Zagan shrugged.

“Good luck, sir.”

Diavolo is tired but he still explores the island and managed to talk to a grumpy, cranky little dog named Luke.

“Come to my island!” Diavolo said with smile.

“…………if your island named Devildom?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, fine I will come. You better got many ingredients to stock up because I will cook so many times there!”

Unlike the seven brothers which are hybrid between two animals, angel species has hidden white wings and mixed with one more animal. Which in Luke’s case is a dog.

“Can I invite my friend?”

“!!” Diavolo understand this is also a task.

“Who is your friend?”

“Simeon. He will get worried so you better have two living spaces!”

“I understand. I will arrange it.”

“Alright. But if you are curious to see Simeon, he should be around in this island.”

Diavolo make his way to check the surrounding. Funnily, he meets a koala who is munching an apple.

“………..” Simeon and Diavolo stares at each other.

Diavolo make his way to Simeon, try to introduce himself.

“My name is Diavolo.”

“I see. Nice to meet you, Diavolo.” the koala eared tan man with black hair and blue-golden eyes nodded.

“My name is Simeon. I heard from Luke you are inviting us to your island, Devildom. I am honoured to go there.” The angel smiled.

Diavolo can’t handle this type.

“Yes, please come.”

“Of course, I will also play around and enjoy myself.”

“Hahaha….” Diavolo forced a laugh.

“Uh, I am sorry but I am in hurry…”

“I see. Please don’t mind me. I will just hang around with Luke.” Simeon said.

Diavolo quickly leave the two angels. He somehow crashed into a deer.

“Hey, watch it! Man, are you so in hurry or what?” the white haired man with deer ears said.

“!@!#&!#%*o#^)!!!??!”

“Oh? Are you okay?”

“I am fine!!” Diavolo wheezed.  
‘How come the rare character appears and I crashed into him of all people?!’ Diavolo danced around and yells out his happiness.

“YEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!”

“……..are you sure you are fine, sir?” the white haired man with deer ears sweatdropped.

“Come to my Island! I will reserve a spot for you!”

“Devildom? Hmm… sounds a nice place! How do I go there? Mm. so I only need to contact Barbatos. Nice! See you later then!”

Diavolo runs back with happiness and fly back with Zagan to Devildom. Once he returned and tell Barbatos to order three houses where the new villagers will reside, Diavolo runs back to his castle, to his bed and rest.  
-  
The next day, Diavolo wakes up. He makes his way to Lucifer and Barbatos morning announcement and sit in front of Lucifer’s desk.

“……….what are you doing here?” Lucifer asked.

“……….let me recharge by staring at your handsome face.” Diavolo grinned.

Lucifer sighed and Barbatos smiled in enigmatic way.

“Right, have you decided the song for our island?”

“….no.”

“I happened to have a bit musical experience so I can help you preview the music if you want to change out island tune.” Diavolo’s eyes beamed at the offer.

“Then do this!” Diavolo changed the default island tune.

“………are you sure?” Lucifer is sweating when he read the music sheet and realize the notes.

“Er-hem,” Lucifer coughed before he starts to hum it.

“Teehee, then change it.” Diavolo said with blushing face as if Lucifer made a joke after Lucifer finished the preview.

“…….!!” At that moment, Lucifer realized Diavolo is going to abuse the island music preview system.  
‘How many times you are going to make me hum it?!’ Lucifer internally screaming and already flipped the table.

But in reality, Lucifer unable to do that with Diavolo sitting in front of him.

“How about we use this one then?”

After humming a few more theme music, Diavolo finally chose one. By the time Diavolo left, Lucifer already tired and he gulped down his water instantly.

“How come you can work with Diavolo for so long?!” Lucifer asked Barbatos.

“Come on, Lucifer. Diavolo is treating you like a friend. That’s why he messed with you.”

“All I know is he just purposely think it’s amusing!”

“Well, it is…” Barbatos is holding his laugh.

Lucifer sighed. The clock is ringing, telling both of the civil servants to stop work. Lucifer took out his ID and clocked out.

“I am happy Diavolo provided us with endless resources but sometimes I wish he stop messing with me.”

“But isn’t it good? He thinks of you as friend.”

“Well, it is.”

“But I know that feeling when you want to flip the table because of the tremendous amount of work thanks to him,” Barbatos smiled.

“……..” Lucifer decided to not pry, seeing a scary smile on Barbatos’ face.

“Anyway, I am a bit curious but why Diavolo is so busy with his business lately?” Lucifer asked subtly.

“Hm? Why you asked?”

“Well, he bought huge amounts of turnips and keep going back to Decarabia shop every day.”

“Oh. He was playing turnip stocks.”

“………turnips stock?”  
‘Come to think of it, lately, Mammon never borrow my money nor our brother’s money anymore. Could it be he also bought turnips? That boy is smartest when it comes to money so no wonder he can wear whatever he likes lately. Though other boys still depend on me for money, it’s already better condition. At least all of us has our own house and able to eat as much as we can. I am not worried for Levi and Mammon. Mammon can earn money if he is serious and Levi always fishing and he can grab some rare fish for money. The twins, Asmodeus and Satan… I am worried about them. Well, at least Satan has some senses to catch bugs and sell the rare bugs to Diavolo.’

“Also, it seems your brothers are busy fishing and catching bugs lately.”

“Yeah, they are Levi and Satan.”

“No, look at that. I mean your other brothers. Them.” Barbatos pointed at Asmodeus who is busy jumping up and down, trying to catch a butterfly with a net and Belphegor who fall asleep during fishing.

“……..” Lucifer sighed, knowing this won’t end up well.

“Luciiiiiferrr!!” as expected, Asmodeus is crying, he got stung by bees.

“Eh?” Belphegor just wake up and only found that his bait already taken away by fish.

“…….it seems your family really enjoy the life in this island.” Barbatos commented.

“I am leaving. I need to take care of my younger brothers.” Lucifer sighed as he takes out a jar of medicine and applied the salve to his most beautiful brother whose face is ruined from bee stings.

“Lucifer….” Asmodeus sniffed.

“I love you, Lucifer!!” he hugged the eldest.

“Asmo! I am not done applying the medicine!”

“Ah, I should go home. Bye bye, Asmo, Lucifer.”

“Hey! Don’t forget your fishing rod!! Don’t leave the fishing rod around!” Lucifer warned but too late, his youngest brother already runs away without fishing rod.

‘How old is Asmodeus and Belphegor again?’ Lucifer sighed as he treated Asmo’s face.

“Anyway, regarding of Diavolo’s busy schedule….Let me tell you a hint, then.” Barbatos smiled.

“We will be welcoming a new villager.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: If anyone curious what kind of humming Dia made Luci do, here is what I think:  
> Humming 1 Guard Me Sherlock: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-wj0EgRzFK0  
> Humming 2 Guard Me Sherlock: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1_EmcdVk6s  
> Humming 3 Obey Me: https://youtu.be/qO-SBs8ozis  
> Humming 4 Obey Me: https://youtu.be/IqAWhUs7FeA  
> Humming 5 Obey Me: https://youtu.be/cUKn1DVMC8s  
> In the end they put the Obey Me castle song as the island tune.


	2. Our Island's Idol Appears!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo is player who loves to (fanboy-ing) simp-ing for MC because MC is like, super rare chara with design he likes. Diavolo also a player who owns huge land for fruit trees, a huge patch of flower gardens, playing stock exchange (cough turnips cough) and super rich, like, he makes Mammon envy him (what’s up with all that Tickets and Bells Grimms?!). Pretty much, Diavolo in this story is the a simp for MC to the point he is scaring our poor Squirrel Sheep MC. Take this as fluff, Troll Diavolo instead of Manipulative Diavolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 1: Our MC finally make appearance! I will try my best to make this genderneutral as possible but please forgive me if it's more biased to Female MC.  
> AN 2: MC is LR. Lucifer and his brothers are UR. Solomon is UR. Simeon and Luke actually just R level.  
> AN 3: The tag will spoil someone's appearance in later chapter.

You are wandering around. Thanks to your luck, somehow you ended up on this uninhabited island just because you fell from your ship and now you are shipwrecked to this island – wait?! Is that apple and pear trees? Fishes? Nuts? Okay, you can survive. As one of the rare creatures which a mix of squirrel and sheep, you can eat fruits and nuts but even so, you can eat fishes as well. It's all fine and peaceful until a plane came and landed and someone dropped out of the plane. This guy who called Diavolo makes his way to you after screaming from afar. Huh? 

“FDBHADBFIWHEORIHWEJNCKJASDNCIUHWECYRBEFNFIUW!!%#!$#$%9&#%$(#^$(!!!XDinjdsnvianvaowhfhawo!!” you can hear the indescribable yell from him and you sweatdropped but still hang around, trying to not minding other people’s business.

The man has red hair, tan skin, and yellow eyes from afar. He is dancing like he does a weird ritual, running and circling you and you decided to ignore that weirdo. Diavolo is screaming because this is his one hundred eight tickets he spent and he finally gets the villager he wants - you.

"Hi, are you new here, pal? My name is MC and I think you will enjoy island life too." You greeted him as he is approaching you.

‘You are FINALLY here, girl! After 108 tickets I spent for yoooouuuuu!!!!’ Diavolo wants to yell it out but he is holding it back, trembling to yell it out.

"Come to my island." He stated in a charming and totally straight face to hide his happiness.

You nodded. Because it sounds better than stranded here. Your squirrel ears and tail bobbed up and down, so do your sheep horns which cover your ears.

"Are you sure?! I am so happy! Oh! I only need to contact this Lucifer person? Great! See you later then!" You waved him goodbye as he runs around and sometimes pushing you a bit. You wonder, _wtf pal why you push me?! _But didn’t think about it too much.__

____

He disappears into another part of the island. Before running back to the plane and left. So you called Lucifer and he said he will make arrangements for your residence. The day you arrive, you meet him at the seaplane airport.

____

"I am Lucifer. Diavolo asked me to help you settle down here. Currently, you are the only squirrel in the Devildom." He stated.

____

Behind him are a cat and a wolf who following him.

____

"This cat is Mammon. He will guide you around and protect you in case something happens. This is Satan. He is your neighbor since your houses next to each other and the museum."

____

You smiled and your tail bobbed up and down, the cat and the wolf smile as well because you can see their tail swished up and down in excitement.

____

-

____

The next day, you make your way to the town plaza and smiles near the mic. With a good mood that in one day, you secured a civilized island with enough resources to not be hungry and a free house for you, you walked with a smile to the mic. The speaker is playing a song so you walked towards the mic and start to sing – KK Bubblegum, a song you are familiar with.

____

"AAAAHHH!!!DASJHFJKDABUVHWAUWN!!! SO CUUUUUTTTTEEEE!!!" Can be heard from far away and you can see Diavolo is running all the way from the town council building to in front of you.

____

He starts to record you and take a picture while you continue to sing even if you are actually super shocked as he continues to record and taking pictures. He is hitting your head with a net when you stop singing and starts to walk around you (pushing you to the mic, actually) and starts to take many pics of you and being uncomfortable, you stop singing and walk away.

____

-

____

Your guide is Mammon. He is very kind and funny and he beamed when he showed you the way from the Airport to the Marketplace, City Hall Building, the endless fruit garden, the huge meadow of flower fields with a collection of the rare breed of flowers, the wide beach and the museum near your house. The cat purred every time he meets you and you also like his presence near you. Last night, you promised to hang out with him today.

____

So after you made sure your hair is not your messy bed hair, you wear the clothes he gave you – a tacky red dress with black seeds, resembling a watermelon. He said it was a welcome gift for you. You meet Mammon near the main street and you two beamed. You sit down beside him and you two talked about fishing and picking some fruits and nuts.

____

"Ya knyaw? Diavolo always buys turnips in a bulk and sells it like pro-nyaw! He's the richest person around nyaw!" Mammon made an expression of happiness, maybe he's thinking about how many Bells Diavolo own.

____

Behind Beelzebub who sits across you as he is busy munching pears, you can see Diavolo is handing Daisy a huge bag of Bells and in return, Daisy sent a truck of turnips to Diavolo and he got drowned in turnips. You don’t have the heart to tell Mammon that Diavolo is spending his Bells only to be drowned in a truck of turnips.

____

Diavolo then dragged the whole turnip in a brown bag and you decided to convince yourself that moving here should not be a bad decision despite how weird Diavolo is.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have fun writing this and snickered when I watch people play ACNH and got stung by bees/wasps. I also think Diavolo is super lucky for able to grab Lucifer in just a mere 13 tickets but he spent 108 tickets for MC and 72 for Solomon. Like, he is Demon Crown Prince, his luck stats should be 666 or 444 right?  
> Oh, what Mammon do at the end when he didn't use the 'nyaw' with his brothers? In chinese we call it Sa Jiao (pretending to be cute, usually to get bf to do what u want like carrying gf bag)  
> Kinda wondering does anyone think of the animal's reaction if u literally screaming "OMGOMG RAYMOND/MARSHAL/ANKHA" right in front of them?  
> This fic actually born from me thinking: "what if the animals actually give you a judgemental look or thinking u r a weirdo"  
> Anyway, will MC regret the decision to stay or not?


	3. How the Seven Brothers got stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The background story is pretty loose explanation of why the brothers stranded to the island before Diavolo took them all to Devildom.
> 
> SPOILER ALERT! PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the time I write this, the event "Henry and the Seven Lords" already only have 3 days to clear. IMO, Belphegor in his costume resemble a black veiled widow/bride whose husband recently died or something (still pretty card tho) and anyway, I wish the Dev will give us player free UR during anniversary.

When Lucifer and his brothers stranded on a deserted island, it was because:  
1\. Father kicked them out and he said: ”You guys already so old and still depend on me for money!! Go out and grow up! You guys already an adult! Behave like an adult!”  
2\. Lilith died. Her death caused too much grief and Belphegor and Beelzebub practically sleeping it off and eating to distract themselves. The older brothers are hurt but they won’t show it so the younger brothers won’t get worried.  
3\. The siblings created chaos and Asmodeus was thrown from the ship by angry Lucifer. Why? Asmodeus messed around with other passengers. Mammon who try to save their younger brother drowned (hello, cat can’t swim!! Also, Mammon is a winged cat! Wings not helping when you drown) ”Mammon you idiot! You dumb cat!!” Levi yelled as he jumped in to save him and Asmo. Then the sky turned dark and the storm comes even if Levi able to drag Asmodeus, he won’t able to save Mammon. So in a foolish attempt to save all of them, Lucifer and the rest of the brothers who can swim jumped to save Mammon and Asmodeus.

Remember Lucifer is a mix of Bull and Peacock? He can swim. Levi is a mix of fish and snake, he can swim. Satan who is a mix of wolf also can swim. Beelzebub and Belphegor who has bear ability also can swim. Poor Mammon who is a cat hissed and coughed and cried pitifully as Lucifer managed to pull his favorite brother up and leave him with Satan as Levi and Lucifer grabbed Asmodeus who still panicked.

“We…..survived….!!” Lucifer is in realization that if not for Levi and his quick decision to jump, they would lose two of their brothers.

Remembering how the storm was blaring while he grabbed his brothers was hell. He can’t protect them from nature and they all washed away by waves. It was pitiful and he truly understands now why father threw them out. By the time Lucifer woke up, he found himself awash on the beach of a beautiful island.

“Mammon! Asmodeus!” he called out his brothers who can’t swim.

“Lucifer!!” the two hugged him.

It was quite bad. Mammon and Asmodeus are crying. The rest of them sprawled around and still sleeping, tired from yesterday’s storm. They decided to get some food and maybe a place to sleep. There’s a cave, big enough to let them sleep altogether like animals so they all sleep together, piled up like little children that night. Sadly, food is not enough. Asmodeus and Satan, in desperation, caught some bugs but it’s not enough. It’s already bad enough that Mammon and Levi eat fruits even if their stomach can’t digest the fruits properly.

“A---ah! I hope someone came to this place, preferably someone with a handsome face and a prince whisks us away and gives us a nice meal, warm bed, and proper clothes!” Asmodeus whined as he picked the fruits. Satan sighed.

“In the first place, were it not for you messed up with the ship captain and that beautiful lady, you won’t be thrown by Lucifer to the sea.”

“Lucifer can be like a bull sometimes, so straightforwardly stupid which is why I didn’t defend myself!” Asmodeus pouted.

“You mean he didn’t listen to all of us.” Satan picked a weird orange, like, the orange looks like a snowman with small orange on big orange but still an orange indeed.

“………..Do you think we can eat this fruit?” Satan asked.

“I dunno. You better ask Lucifer.” Asmo shrugged.

Satan put the orange into his bag.  
Actually what Satan picked up is a Perfect Orange, sold at 60x price from normal orange (10 bells).

“I WANNA EAT MEAAATTT!!” Mammon yelled at the sky.

“Mammon, we should continue fish so stop your yelling.” Levi frowned.

“I wanna eat meat,” Mammon repeated pitifully.

“I also wanna stay in my room and play my console….” Levi sniffed.

“Uhm… let’s go fishing.” Mammon changed the topic before it gets more awkward.

“Yeah…”

The four younger brothers are busy picking up fruits. Mammon and Levi going to fish. Lucifer himself trying to keep the fire from going out.

Day three, all of them picking up the pace to survive. Luckily the fruits always bear fruits every day. There’s not afraid of running out of fish especially if Levi can summon Henry 1, Henry 2, and Lotan.

Day seven, Lucifer keeps thinking he is going lash out in anger. Satan is also very irritated as well. Mammon is trying to keep the family happy. Levi lashed out and spend his time more on the beach. Asmodeus keep insulting Mammon and Belphegor will add their own quip as well. Beelzebub stays quiet.

It’s been three months and in the end, a prince really came to get them. At first, Diavolo looks like someone crazy who dance and jumping in joy when he saw Lucifer. Lucifer thinks: Wow, this idiot is sure he wants the whole family to move to his island?

“Come to my island!” Diavolo’s eyes, they’re sincere and honest.

Lucifer will admit it, it was endearing and flattering when Diavolo invited them all to his island. As payment, Lucifer applied for a job, enduring Diavolo’s teasing. All to secure his brothers’ wellbeing. If Diavolo is unhappy, Lucifer got worried mainly because Diavolo is the town mayor, he can kick out anyone he dislikes. All more reason to follow Diavolo’s lead so his brothers – no matter how much trouble Mammon is, how much a recluse Levi is, how much flirt Asmo is, how much the twins doing something crazy, even if Satan got an anger problem, Lucifer won’t let them separated from each other.

“Heeeeyy! Lucifer! This is for you!” Diavolo gave Lucifer something on his hand.

Lucifer freezes. It is a wasp.

“Teehee…<3!” Diavolo smiled as if he is innocent.  
Lucifer’s Anger bar is rising!

“…………………..You……….!!!” Lucifer can feel his anger point exploded.  
Lucifer’s Anger bar is full and overfilled!

Diavolo quickly runs out and Lucifer jumped over the table and chasing him from the town council building as they circling the island.

“HYAAHAHAHAHAA!! SORRY NOT SORRY! IT WAS AMUSING!!” Diavolo runs while avoiding Lucifer’s rage as they are running in the fruit garden, Diavolo is practically using the fruit trees as his shield from Lucifer.

“COME BACK HERE YOU LOWLIFE!”

They both unaware that the whole villagers can see how the two ‘adults’ in this island practically running as if they are playing cop-and-criminal and playing hide-and-seek altogether.

“They are such a good friend!” you beamed with awe.

“Levi, I wanna do that!”

“But we are best friend! And they look like….um, Lucifer looks like he’s going to kill Diavolo….”

“But I want to play that with my best friend!” you smiled.

Your smile made Levi relent and he takes out Goldie.

“Wait, how come you have Goldie?”

“Don’t you know? We need someone to be ‘it’ so, in a matter of 5 seconds, we will have an it.”

“HEEEYYYY THAT’S MY GOLDIE YOU DAMN OTAKU!!!” Mammon’s yell can be heard from across the island.

Three of you run around like children but mostly because Levi hold Mammon’s Goldie as hostage but in the end, the second born and the third born are immersed in the games and they both fall asleep after you convinced Levi to return Goldie to Mammon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 150 Hits?!  
> Thank you for everyone who read this crack fic.
> 
> AN: I wish I can get so lucky like Diavolo who can get Lucifer in just 13 tickets. I also wants UR Lucifer/Mammon/Asmodeus. Bwahahahaha!!!
> 
> Anyhow, a few years ago when I visited a tourist garden, this garden let their peacocks roam free and when I try to approach one, I found out that peacock is a super fast runner. I guess they distantly related to ostrich? Maybe that's why they can run so fast. Add it with bull power, Lucifer is surely can bulldoze someone to death, I guess. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. Daily Life in Devildom 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking around at night, you can find many creatures out at night (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got HUGE SPOILER of chapter 16 of Obey Me! So you better know your game. If you insist to read it, it's YOUR OWN DECISION! PROCEED AT RISK!

"Cat is very cute. But Mammon is not cute at all. If anything, he is annoying but he still my older brother. I am unsure of how to address this... Wait, should I just give him a cup of chocolate to shut him up?" Your wolf neighbor dislikes Mammon's attitude but he likes Mammon's species which is a cat. The irony is not lost on you and you laughed.

Funnily enough, when you walk to the town plaza, you meet Leviathan. He is singing KK Bubblegum and you start to join him sing. Then Mammon makes his way and start to join you two. Three of you got startled when you three hear a roar.

"Eeeeeeeee!!!" That high pitch from afar is scaring you and Levi.

You and Levi: "?!"

Diavolo is running with his phone on and start recording you three.

"Tsk." He said coldly when only Mammon sing now because both you and Levi freaked out and got all teary eyes thanks to Diavolo.

Diavolo starts to push Levi back to the mic then he somehow pushes you to the mic as well. You wonder if Diavolo purposely waiting for you and Levi to sing while Mammon stops singing, looking at you and Levi before walk away without helping you two. 

-

You make your way to the bridge and sit there to watch clouds, Diavolo is following you. After ten minutes, you turned back and gasped. Diavolo is behind you and looks menacing. You wanted to cry but he still stands there, like he is waiting for you to move so you stand up and walk away. You make sure no Diavolo in sight when you let out a ‘phew!’ then you flinched when Diavolo is pushing you to the trampoline. You try to walk away but he is practically blocking you.

That day you ended up having a nightmare where Diavolo is pushing you to the mic. After you sing, he only gives you 7 out of 10 score and you wake up in jolt….only to sleep again after 3 seconds passed.

-

It is one more peaceful day in Devildom Island. Luke giving you cookies before he left to give some for Beelzebub and Simeon. You are sitting alone under tree, eating the cookies happily when you see a familiar cat approaching you from afar.

“MC! Nyaw! I worked hard today (selling turnips) and I got money a bit so I wanted to give you this! Nyaw!” Mammon handed you a gift.

“Whoa! For me? You shouldn’t have!” you smiled as you opened the wrapped gift – cat ears hat.

“How do I look?” you asked, putting the hat on, covering your ears.

“Fabulous nyaw!” he praised.

After hanging out with Mammon the cat, you make your way to relax in the flower garden. Simeon and Luke gasped.

“What….a new species?” Simeon asked.

“No, this is just a hat.” You replied.

“Who gave you that? You already have normal squirrel ears.” Luke asked.

“Mammon.”

“I see. It suits you, MC.” Solomon said.

“HABABADAIJC;JWNQFJKQNFUNC!!” you heard another familiar yell.

Right, from the corner of place where you hang out with Simeon, Luke and Solomon, four of you can see Diavolo is holding his camera and looks so shaken.

“GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! CUTEEEEEEE!!!” four of you who already living long enough in Devildom decided to ignore the town mayor and proceed to continue the picnic.

“Life is rough for you, isn’t is, MC?” Solomon smiled.

Clearly, this deer is enjoying the amusing sight of Lucifer and his brothers blocking Diavolo from you and the fact Diavolo is doing something crazy as usual.

“What do you think?” you sipped your tea. Luke’s food is always good.

“Among all of us, I can see Diavolo always give gifts for you, MC. It is very clear who is his favorite villager.”

“Don’t you all receive gift as well?”

“Rarely.” Three of them answered.

Simeon, Luke, Solomon heart level is: 75  
Lucifer, Mammon, Leviathan, Satan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Belphegor: around 170-185  
Your heart level is: 130  
Four of you: “………..”

Four of you can see the commotion happened from Diavolo’s hiding (stalking) spot.

“Let me go! I must record how they do picnic!” Diavolo reasoned.

“You promised to go to museum with me!” Satan grabbed Diavolo’s hand.

“You promised to go shopping with me!” Asmodeus blocked Diavolo from your vision.

“You promised to nap with me!” Belphegor also try to drag the town mayor.

“…………..now, what should we bake next time, MC?” Luke asked while four of you ignored the chaos Diavolo created as he got dragged by five of them (since when Levi and Beelzebub came?).

“Noooo!! I also want MC’s handmade baked cookies!!!” Diavolo yelled pitifully as he got dragged by five of the rare villagers.

“……….make it pizza instead.” You sighed tiredly after the loud commotion went away.

-

It was night in Devildom when you walk alone. Usually one of the seven brothers will tagging along with you but today you rarely see any one of them. You are walking along the beach when a white creature floating there. You paled. You quickly hide when Diavolo approach you.

‘Is that a ghost? Wait do we have a ghost in Devildom? Like, for real? How the hell a ghost can appear here?!’ You decided to approach it carefully while Diavolo is confused and following you quietly.

“YEEEKKK!! A G-G-GHOOOSSSTT!!!” the ghost screamed as white orbs escapes from the white ball.

“KYAAAAAA A GO-GHO-GHOOOSSSTTT!!!” you screamed too.

“Wh-what do you want from me, ghost? I am not delicious!” the white ghost ball creature cried.

“Huh? A villager? A real, live villager? Oh…. I’ve been on this island not for so long but I never really see a squirrel sheep like you…..Huh you just moved here not too long ago? That’s explain it. My name is Lilith. Nice to meet you!” The ghost introduced herself.

“I am MC. Why you are here so late night?”

“I like night time. But I am afraid of ghost. Oh, right, you scared some pieces of spirit out of me…. Can you please help me to get it back? It’s only five pieces.”

“Um….” You are hesitating when Diavolo suddenly speaks.

“I will do it.” he said.

“There’s reward right?” you sweatdropped.

Diavolo is frigging rich, but he always demands for your cotton or rewards if the villagers want someone to do something. (Diavolo demands cotton because the only villager who give him cotton is MC. Solomon gives him wood. Luke and Simeon give him paper. The older brothers give him steel while the younger give him preserves. So it’s quite normal that he always demands you and Solomon to give him more quest to obtain woods and cotton.)

“We will wait here,” you said.

Somehow, you and Lilith become friends in a short span of time. The two of you chatted and somehow hit it off. Then, after waiting for Diavolo, the town mayor returns. After grabbing all the spirit pieces, Diavolo runs back and return it to Lilith.

“Perfect! Thank you! I am back to normal!” the female ghost said.

“Oh, right! Your reward! Hmm….I only have these kind of things. Is it alright with you?” Lilith gave Diavolo a pouch of Story Keys.  
Diavolo gained 50 Story Keys!

“Thank you see you guys next time!” the ghost disappears like a smoke.

Diavolo: ……………(Time to unlock Devilgram!!! For MC and Lucifer!!) (insert evil grin here)  
MC: …………….(what’s that for?) (insert shocked face here)

After saying goodbye to Diavolo, you went back home while still thinking what’s those keys used for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not only ghost can appear at night, Diavolo is also one of scary stalker if he still on when MC runs around the beach at night.
> 
> Have no idea what to post so I posted daily life of MC's not so peaceful life in Devildom.


	5. A Reaction to Bees or is it Wasps?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s one thing ever villagers afraid of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for forgetting to update. I was too tired to publish everything before.  
> I try to make the reaction stay loyal to the characters.

“My lord!! Those are…? You must run away!!” Barbatos looks so shocked when Diavolo is leading the swarm to them.

“Get the Rescue Service!! Quick!!!” Barbatos called the rescue service and not even a minute later, Diavolo is teleported to Zagan’s airport.

Zagan gave both of them judgemental look as if asking: “Really, pal? You called Rescue Service for wasp attack instead real emergency?”

“…………This is emergency.” Barbatos replied nervously.

And so, Diavolo managed to escape the wasp attack thanks to Barbatos and Rescue Service.

-THE SEVEN PRINCES OF DEVILDOM-

“The hell in Devildom’s name, Diavolo?! Don’t come near me! Go bug other people!” Lucifer stated coldly as he also runs from the angry wasps, leaving his best friend to deal with it. 

Scummy behavior? No. That’s what a real best friend do: make a dickish move for a best friend such as throwing him to a trash can if he can, push him to a cliff when he almost fall, or splashing him with water during work and it includes leaving him to angry wasps if he can escape and save himself. Diavolo bonked Lucifer with bug-catching net the next day and Lucifer bonked him back with his net. They bonked each other like playing rock-paper-scissors hammer helmet, causing Barbatos to scold both of them harshly.

“This building is for work, two young lads, not for playing this kind of game. If you both wants to continue, go outside.” Each words caused chill to Diavolo and Lucifer, and they both apologized to Barbatos while sending glare to each other.

-

“Sorry, I don’t want any part of this. Good luck!” Mammon winked before he runs away with his umbrella, desperate to not being stung by wasps.

-

“Nooooo!! Stay awaaayyy!! I don’t like running!!” Leviathan shooed Diavolo before the snake young man runs a bit, making a distance from the town mayor despite he already said he doesn’t like running.

-

“Shoo! Shoo! You stay away from me!” Satan said as he runs away, keeping his distance from Diavolo and the wolf sweating nervously as he sees Diavolo is being attacked by wasps mercilessly.

-

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! Why are you stopping to talk to me?! You need to run away!” Asmodeus yelled then he stands up from his sitting position and runs away, keeping distance from Diavolo who got stung by wasps, unable to escape.

-

“YIKES! RUN AWAY!” Beelzebub is alarmed. “No way I’m going toe-to-toe with a bunch of angry wasps!” the sixth eldest runs away, leaving Diavolo to his own problem.

-

“Are you stupid?” Belphegor gaped. “You shouldn’t talk to me! You should run away!” Belphegor quickly runs away after he grabs his cow pillow, making a huge distance from him and Diavolo, leaving the town mayor got attacked by the wasps.

-THE ANGELS-

“Waaah! Behind you! This isn’t the time to chat! I don’t know what you did, but on the count of three, we gotta bolt!” Simeon is shocked and his eyes went wide, losing his calm. ”Alright…. One, two, three, RUUUUN!” Simeon then bolted while Diavolo got attacked by the swarm.

-

“Get out of here! Go buzz ‘round some other fella!” Luke panicked as he runs away from the town mayor who got chased by the swarm of bugs.

-THE ???-

“That’s….!! Sorry, I don’t want any part of this. Good bye.” Solomon the smug deer smiled as he runs away and escaped to his house, leaving Diavolo to deal with the wasps alone.

-

“If you have time to chat, you’ve got time to run, so RUN!” you said as you run, try to keep your distance from Diavolo who is being chased by wasps.

The swarm attacked Diavolo while MC is sweating nervously, probably scared and fearing the town mayor’s life as he got stung not only once. MC let out a relieved ‘phew’ when the swarm dispersed.

“Ow! Ow.. ow… ow…I got stung by wasps!” Diavolo winced in pain.

-

“Waah!” you yelled when Diavolo is speaking with you. His face is covered with uh, swollen eyes, swelling cheek… you know instantly he got hurt.

“Why’s your face is all gnarly?! Were you in a fight? Who was it? Where are they?!” you asked in a barrage of questions and rage. Whoever made Diavolo like this will pay!

“A…wasp.”

“OH! A wasp stung you! Ehehe!” you giggled.

‘Why you are laughing?’ Diavolo asked without telling you.

“It’s a cinch! You just gotta dab a bit of medicine on the stings! That will heal you right away!” you suggested.

“Here, my mother used to make this medicine for me. I hope you can put it for good use!” you handed Diavolo a medicine recipe.

The red-haired man’s eyes shining in worship as he kneels and takes your hands.

“My goddess!”

“WHA—?!” you got confused by his behavior.

“Diavolo….” A low growl can be heard behind Diavolo.

Lucifer’s red eyes shining dangerously.

“Will you stop playing around and go back to work!” the mighty firstborn dragged the town mayor away from you.

-

“Why you keep blocking me from MC?”

“She is not comfortable with you.”

“But I wanna play with her too!”

“What?”

“She brushed Mammon’s fur yesterday! She was fishing with Leviathan two days ago! She and Asmodeus went shopping three days ago! I also wanna play with her!”

“Too bad, you stuck with me,” Lucifer said menacingly.

“You evil! You smarty pants! You….uhm…”

“Not creative enough, Diavolo?” Lucifer smirks.

“You goddamned daddy issue and arrogant bull!”

“………” Lucifer merely stared at him like how someone got fed up with someone’s bullshit.

“…………Uh, say something please?”

“You are quite full of yourself considering you are also daddy’s boy.”

That comment did hit Diavolo.

“Muuuu….I wanna have fun and collect MC’s photos.”

“I know you already have a basement filled with MC’s photos from every angle so you shouldn’t add more.”

With that cold and merciless statement, Diavolo unable to retort the fact and dragged by Lucifer to return to their work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone afraid of bees or is it wasps?  
> I am still confused (@_@)


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SPOILER!!
> 
> The Twins of Light and Darkness got a reunion with someone special!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the story won't let me let the family be happy, I will let them be happy in this fanfic!

Belphegor and Beelzebub are close. They love each other and actually, they have one more member they love: their sister. Belphegor likes to sleep it off, dreaming of time when their sister alive and kicking.

When father kicked all of them out, Belphegor decided to curse father: (censored)(censored)(censored) dad! You (censored) excuse as parent! 

“Belphie….wanna go out and check the island when it’s night?” Beel asked.

“You still hungry, Beel?” Belphie yawned.

He likes his twin but Belphegor feels too lazy to go out most of time and in the end, Beel must carry him like a portable bed.

“I want to sneak to garden and see how the fruits can bear fruit!”

“So that’s what you are curious about. Let’s go then.”

After all, Belphie sleeps most of day so he is active at night like a certain squirrel sheep and a certain snake. They both walked out to take a walk when Beel sighed.

“MC is not awake.”

“Probably at Levi’s or Asmo’s. Asmo said he throw a spa party for both of them tonight.”

“I see. You are so smart, Belphie!”

“Yeah.” Belphie shrugged.

That’s when he noticed a white wisp.

“Beel,”

“Yeah?”

“Do you believe in ghost?”

“I don’t really care as long as they won’t disturb my meal time.”

“………no, that….is a ghost.” Belphie pointed at the white floaty thing.

“……………….” Beelzebub didn’t respond but he merely chewed his chips faster.

“Beel, come back to Devildom.” Belphegor snapped his twin from the shock, shaking the taller one awake.

“Right….” Beelzebub maybe the taller one and the stronger one but Belphegor is the smarter one and if anyone say otherwise, clearly that person is an idiot, more than Mammon, a low level of intelligence of dumb which only can be attributed to idealistic idiots like MC or Diavolo.

“I will approach that white thing then.”

“Belphie! No!” Beelzebub is following the younger twin despite his own fear of that unknown thing.

“It’s fine. What’s the worst it can be? An UFO to kidnap me?” Belphie grinned and continue to approach the white thing.

“Well… if it’s UFO, I can’t follow it because I can’t go to space, Belphie…”

“It’s fine.” Belphie poked the white thing.

“YEEEKKKKK!!! A GHOOOSSSTTT!!” the white thing shrieked.

“Huh?” Belphie tilted his head.

“Eeeepp!! Eeh? Oh! Belphegor!! Belphie! It’s me! Lilith!” the white thing is flying around Belphegor.

“Lilith? How can…?” Beelzebub is so shocked he didn’t even afraid of it anymore.

“I dunno! But apparently, I can appear like this when it’s night! Cool huh?”

“…………I miss you.” Belphegor is crying.

“Huh?! Don’t cry, Belphie! I am always here for chat if you want to see me! But only at night, okay?”

“Okay….” The twins are crying now.

-

Lucifer is actually confused of why Beelzebub and Belphegor are happier but he thinks it’s because they both got fed and got a nice nap.

“I see you both are happy as in for the whole week, you two in higher mood than usual.”

“We just discovered a secret base, that’s all.” Belphegor smiled.

“Yeah.” Beelzebub grinned.

“I see. A secret base for you two, it sounds nice.” Lucifer smiled in a gentle way and the twins feel a bit guilty but they don’t want this secret leaked out.

‘Actually it’s for three of us but oh well.’ Belphegor hold his older twin’s hand.

“Want to go there again later?”

“Yeah.”

Definitely a secret only for three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Dev separated the perfectly nice family?
> 
> They are truly Dev-il!
> 
> Sorry if it's short.


	7. Lucifer and Mammon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments with Lucifer and Mammon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will explain Lucifer's daily work and how can Mammon got rich instantly in but still fell in debt.

**DAILY SCHEDULE OF LUCIFER**

Wake up as early as 7:00 AM and while nodding off the sleepiness, he starts to brush his peacock tail and his hair. Appearance is a must! He is one of the face of town/island after all. Then he will eat his breakfast, usually Princess’ Poison Apple. Then, at 7:30 AM, he already arrived in Town Hall Building, helping Barbatos with papers – mainly to separate complains from villagers, campers, and shopkeepers.

Around morning to evening, Diavolo will came to drop by in case there’s some quest from shopkeepers, checking the list of campers and returning the lost items to the villagers. During Diavolo’s work time, he usually pesters Lucifer by trying to gain as much reaction as he can from the rare peacock villager with inappropriate questions such as:

“How can you walk with all that bushy tail?” that’s not a question should be asked to someone who born with bushy tail and grow up with it naturally.

“You think MC will snuggle to me as well?” yes and no. MC only do it according to their mood.

“I need to make Barbatos said my proposal to open a hot spring as yes so we can do those classic romance troupes such as peeking on our villagers!” it is rejected as usual.

“Do you think I better eat pears or cherries as dinner?” that’s your own dinner, please decide it yourself.

After Diavolo left, Lucifer will return to his tasks, patrolling around the island. Most of time, he found many lost items such as: glass bottle, a figurine, a laptop, a crime novel, a makeup pouch, half eaten cheeseburger, fishing rod, cow pillow, a white pouch, a recipe book, a wand, a black pouch… (why their villagers can lose their things every day? HOW?!, Lucifer asked himself).

After returning to Town Hall, Lucifer will clock out and have dinner with MC or his brothers, it usually depends on who came to see him. After relaxing dinner or chaotic one if it’s with his brothers, Lucifer will hang out in plaza until 10.00 PM before he returns home and go to bed at 10:30 PM.

=___=

**MAMMON’S WAY TO GAIN BELLS**

At first, Mammon try to sell things he found. Shells, sea stars, fishes, fruits, digging some holes to get fossils and selling it to Diavolo… in the name of money, Mammon won’t stop. Then he heard Diavolo’s trick when Diavolo bought the turnips from Daisy and selling it to Valac at high price.  
Mammon followed and tried to curry favour with Diavolo immediately.

“Pleaseee!! Pleaseee! Tell me your secret to money making scheme, Lord Diavolo!!!!” Mammon is practically cling to Diavolo’s feet when Diavolo trying to go to work.

“He-Hey, Mammon! Let me go, everyone is staring…” by everyone, Diavolo means Leviathan, Satan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub and Solomon who hang around the plaza that day.

“No way! No way! Until I know how to grab cash I won’t let go!” Mammon cried.

Diavolo sighed.

“Alright, come to my house. Now.”

After telling the secret of buying and selling turnips, Mammon is wagging his tail to Diavolo, in awe of those money making scheme.

“So I can grab more money now!” the winged cat laughed.

**“Remember to not stacking it until Sunday because the turnips will go bad and you will get a huge loss.”**

“Okay! Sure! Thank you so much Lord Diavolo!!” Mammon quickly runs out from Diavolo’s castle and Diavolo is sure Mammon is searching for Daisy.

“I must inform Lucifer this before Mammon got into trouble…” Diavolo feels a bit regret of telling the instant money way to Mammon.

Sunday came and Diavolo is talking with Luke and Simeon, giving both of them pears when three of them can hear loud crying and sobbing noises.

“What was that?!” Simeon asked.

“Is that g-ghost?” Luke paled.

“No, that’s definitely Mammon?” Diavolo asked.

“LORD DIAVOLOOOO!!! HEEEEELLLLPPPP!!!!” Mammon is running towards him, no, it’s more right to say Mammon is flying in high speed towards him and behind him, an angry peacock can be spotted.

“MAAAMMMMMOOOOOOONNNNNNN!!!” Lucifer’s roar is practically can be heard by entire island.

Diavolo: …………

Seeing angry flying peacock chasing flying crying cat is definitely not what Diavolo expect in Sunday morning.

Simeon + Luke: ………………(silently watching the drama)

“How can you be so careless with your money!!” Lucifer managed ot grab Mammon’s collar.

“I just forget….!! I just forgeeeeettt!! Please forgive me, big brother!!!” Mammon bawled, playing the big brother Lucifer card and using his distressed little brother card to his advantage.

“Come on, Lucifer, sometimes I also forget to sell that too….”

“YOU STAY SILENT! THE AMOUNT OF BELLS YOU SPEND IS RIDICULOUS, MAMMOOOONNN!!”

“(hiccup) big brother…(hiccup)…forgibe meeehhhh….”

“You think your act is so good? I am not eating your bait, you drama queen!” Lucifer dragged Mammon away.

Diavolo is the town mayor but as outsider of their family, he can’t help Mammon at all. Diavolo spend his time doing his own job, fishing for sharks and expensive fishes to sell and catching rare bugs to sell. When Diavolo is picking up Bells from Money Tree, he found Mammon tied up and bound upside down with something stuffed to his mouth.

“MMMMMM!! MMMMppphhh!!” the winged cat crying pitifully.

“Calm down, I am trying to get you down…..!!!!” But before Diavolo can even try, he can feel a presence behind him.

“Diavolo….. under no circumstance you release Mammon. He needs to learn from this experience.”

With OP guard like Lucifer, Diavolo backed down.

“Ho-how much Mammon lost anyway?”

“You are curious? I see. Mammon’s loss is exactly 6,666,666 Bells. That amount is enough to feed all of my brothers for years.”

“………..He….lost it all……for turnips?”

“As you can see, yes.”

“……….I already told him turnips only good for a week….” Diavolo sighed.

“Sorry, Mammon. I can’t help you.”

Then MC came. Diavolo is taking out his camera while Lucifer try to stop him from taking another pictures.

“WHAT?! Lucifer! How cruel of you! Mammon just forget it one time!” the squirrel sheep is sweating nervously but MC still hold their ground, everyone in this island know to fear Lucifer and Barbatos.

Diavolo? Well, only if he is truly enraged. Usually Diavolo is a very chill and kind mayor.

“He lost 6,666,666 Bells, MC.”

“…………oh.” MC immediately defeated by this argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turnips...  
> Turnips....  
> They are stock exchange  
> Just like gacha


	8. Bells Ranker and Tarantula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit continuation of money making chapter

After Mammon’s failed instant bells making scheme, the other brothers heard of it and try to do it without pushing too much of their luck. Leviathan grinned as he managed to grab enough money to buy all those figurines. Satan and Asmodeus used their power to charm others to made them ‘squeal’ which island got the highest selling point to sell turnips. Only Beelzebub and Belphegor don’t really care much about the money as long as they have enough to play around. Simeon and Luke are living their standard life while Solomon is being secretive. MC? MC has their own life and their own wacky-ness as well.

“So today I managed to get Henry figurine from TSL series!” Levi told you.

“I am glad you got enough money for that! Anyway, what about the TSL console game? You said you will pre-order it?” you asked.

Two of you are sitting and chatting. Today is one of rare days where Levi not out fishing and decide to picnic with you instead.

“I already PO it. I only need to have some bells to purchase it.”

“I see.” You are feeding the snake with the chocolate donut.

Levi eat from your hand obediently, happy that no one bothering you for today’s plan.

“Come to think of it, Diavolo is not bothering you lately.” Levi said.

“Yeah? He said he will be busy catching the rare fishes for a few weeks.” You shrugged.

“That event where Paimon came for fish?”

“Yeah.”

“Dude, that means I can’t go fish for a while.”

“Why?” you nuzzled.

“Hey, careful with your horns. The event fishes are weird. I will just spend the whole event clearing this Water Emblem: Conquest game.”

“That’s quite a name.”

“Yeah. Strategy play, turn based, but each character can be OP if you do it right. Even this tank old man can be OP with right equipment.”

“Wow.”

“Want to play?”

“You play as female or male?”

“I got two save data for each gender. Female got bigger pool of romance route means, same gender included. Male is normal route but he got friendship route instead. Basically, playing as male means lesser romance route and got plot hole. The best you can do is play female route, like it or not, because the plot is more whole in her story.”

“Oh. I will play the male one then. You wanted to do 100% clear on female, right?”

“You know me so well.” Levi smirked.

-

When you and Levi come out of his house, the sky already turned dark but both of you can still see Diavolo is red eyed and giggling as he still fish and let out a dark chuckle.

“Fish… Fish…. Fish….. Fish…..” he already looks like zombie from fishing too much.

Levi + MC: …………… 

MC: (let’s pretend we didn’t see him)

Levi: (ok)

Two of you walked to the plaza, sitting there and merely hang out.

“Yeeeekkk!!!” Asmodeus and Satan yelled.

Two of them are being chased by swarm of angry wasps. Smart Satan quickly runs towards the nearest house, Lucifer’s. Poor Asmodeus still being chased and the beautiful bunny quickly sit down on a seat, causing the swarm circling around him menacingly. Levi and you sweated.

“Rescue Service! Rescue service!!” Asmodeus called with his phone.

Levi + MC: …………….(why would you use emergency to escape angry wasps?)

“He definitely learn that trick from Diavolo, right?” you asked.

“Definitely. Or Barbatos or Solomon.” Levi answered.

Behind them, the twins are running around with the trademark cow pillow and an armful of fruits. The two of them shrieked as they spotted tarantula. Levi stands up and turned around before he gaped and quickly runs away from the tarantula. The tarantula starts to chase poor Levi as you freeze in spot, afraid to leave but unsure of how to help.

“Graahhhhhh!!!!!” Levi was chased and he runs away, jumped to Beelzebub who dropped his armful of fruits.

Luckily, Belphegor managed to takes out a bug-catching net and the youngest try to catch the public enemy of villagers. In no less than a minute, Belphegor was bitten and the poor cow bear fainted immediately.

“BELPHIEEEE…….!!!!” Beelzebub and Levi screamed.

“I am going to revengeee!!!” Beelzebub took the fallen net and start to furiously try to wave the net around to catch the tarantula.

The tarantula dodged it easily and bite the other twin.

“BEEEEEEEL!!!” Levi screamed in anguish.

‘What a bunch of dramatic villagers,’ MC who still sit there thought.

SWISH!!

Instantly, Diavolo caught the tarantula and laughed as he thinks of how much bells he can have from selling bugs.

-

The next day, Lucifer is doing patrol when he let out a surprised gasp and shocked expression as he found his brothers’ ‘corpses’ who still knocked out from tarantula yesterday.  
“  
What….what in the Devildom happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer found Beelzebub and Belphegor's 'corpses'!  
> What will you do?  
> a. Save them with your medicine!  
> b. Haul them to Diavolo and ask for help!  
> c. Use food and cow pillow as bait to make them 'alive'  
> d. Ignore them  
> e. (insert your own choice here)


	9. Leviathan and Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Satan moment in the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit daily life of Levi and a moment with Satan.

**DAILY SHCEDULE OF LEVIATHAN**

Waking up at 09:00 Am, Levi brushed his hair and continue to log in and play Mononoke Land. At 11:30 AM, MC came sometimes to eat lunch with him. When MC not coming, Levi will make his way to fruit garden if he feels too lazy to catch fish. If Levi in mood, he will catch a fish with Belphegor who usually forget his fishing rod or cow pillow because the youngest fall asleep.

After eating his lunch (usually either fruits or fishes), Levi will go back to his house and continue his gaming life. Only during summer Levi will go all out and summon Henry 1, Henry 2 and Lotan to swim together around 13:00 PM until 15:30 PM. At 16:30 PM, he usually takes a walk around plaza just so he can catch some rumors from Simeon or Luke or any of his brothers (usually Satan and Asmodeus). Sometimes he also will run into Mammon who asked him to lend him money despite everyone already told Mammon to stop using turnips as your instant money maker!

Catching up with Satan and Asmodeus usually quite fun and they will spend time for hours. At 18:00 PM, Levi will meet with the twins and Mammon to hang out and have dinner together and sometimes, MC came to join them. After dinner, Levi usually went out for fishing. He usually plays his console games when waiting fish to bite. At night, Henry 2 and Lotan usually with him as companion.

At 21:00 PM, he will stop fishing and return home, continue his gaming until dawn before fall asleep.

-

**A MOMENT WITH SATAN**

First of all, making Lucifer react with any weird face (but mostly he wants to prank Lucifer so bad and Belphie usually his best friend when it comes to annoy Lucifer) is his goal and a way to make sure he is not all forgotten by the eldest. When he came to this island with his brothers, he wondered if he arrived in another place without anything to stave off his boredom.  
His arranged house is next to a museum and when he arrived inside, it was quite empty. After talking with Dantalion and Blathers, Satan wants to fill the museum with complete collection so he asked Diavolo to hunt for anything that can fill museum. Satan himself also quite diligent when catching bug. He after all, a special mix of wolf and unicorn, a predator and magical creature, of course he can catch his prey just fine.

“Satan, did you forget this?” Diavolo asked as he handed Satan the book.

“………….!!” Satan is shocked.

Come to think of it…. yesterday, he went to bug catching and chased by wasps/bees. It seems the book was dropped when he was busy avoiding bees/wasps.

“Oh! You found it! Yesterday I went to catch bug but the wasps chased me. Maybe the book fell during the time I run?” Satan let out a carefree guess.

“Anyway, thank you, Diavolo. The book is very important for me. Here’s the reward for returning my book.”

Diavolo received Cat Ears!

Diavolo is staring with blank stare at the reward and didn’t comment at all.

“……..thank you.” Diavolo is sweating.

“………..don’t you know you can match with MC now?” Satan’s comment brightened Diavolo’s face and he waved before the town mayor quickly runs back to Town Hall, probably to brag to Lucifer that he can match with MC now.

“Satan! What are you doing?” MC asked.

MC is giving him their friendly smile and Satan decided to stay quiet.

“Nothing. I planned to go to catch some bugs. Do you want to come with me?”

“Yeah!” MC beamed.

“Wait here! I will grab the net!” MC said as they quickly return back to house and return with a net.

Satan has a great date with MC today!

After bug catching and several times being chased by wasps, they ate lunch and dinner together before MC came to his house. While his house is full with books, it got enough manga to make sure MC can enjoy light reading. As it got later and later, MC waved him goodbye and return home.

He is shocked when he spotted the black peacock in his house.

“So you finally home.”

“Why you are here?” Satan sweats.

“I merely want to spend my time with my brother. Also, how can you go home this late?”

‘…….Here he comes, mother nagging ala Lucifer.’ Satan is watching as Lucifer starts to nag.

“How come you didn’t put the books away? Where’s your bed? You shouldn’t sleep on books, it’s bad for your posture! Why so late? Are you on date with someone? If this person is Diavolo, I suggest you back down, he only simp-ing for MC, back down before you get your heart broke. I won’t approve Solomon either. He is sketchy.”

“……………shut up.”

“Excuse me?”

“Shut up!! You don’t have right to be in my life and nags like a mom to me!!”

“Satan! Don’t you start being rude!”

“You are the one who keep nagging nonstop! Shut up and leave me alone!!”

The next day, Diavolo is glaring at two kneeling villagers.

“So, what happened to the point museum’s wall near Satan’s house, Satan’s house and MC’s house broke down?” Diavolo is smiling but his eyes icy cold.

“…………we fought.” Lucifer replied, tired and no energy to give more excuse.

“What he said.” Satan said coldly.

Two of them facing away from each other and Diavolo is seething from the bills.

“……….You two have to pay for MC’s house. The total is 2,498,000 Bells. Now, Lucifer, I remember your wage is not this big. So you and Satan must work together to pay all of the bills. Also, the museum’s wall on one side collapsed. That means two of you must also catch all the bugs that escaped yesterday. You know, take your responsibility.”

“……..So you will pay for the museum?” Satan asked.

“Of course, Museum is my facilities. Unless you two really ready to man up and cough money for the museum?” Diavolo asked with smile but his voice is already strained from holding his anger.

“We apologized.” Diavolo’s fury made Lucifer and Satan agree to apologize immediately.

“As for Satan’s house, the bills also same, 2,498,000 Bells. So you two better work for 4,996,000 Bells and to return all my bug collections.”

“………Yes.” Two of them can’t do anything except to agree.

-

“MC, can you listen to my request?” Diavolo asked.

When he is not simping and recording you singing or taking picture of you, he is pretty normal mayor.

“What can I do for you, mayor?” MC asked.

“Can you please supervise Satan and Lucifer? They did destroy your house and I don’t want anymore……incident or accident.”

“Can I have Mammon with me?” MC tilted her head.

“Sure. You can grab one of the brothers to help you.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll give you 500,000 Bells if you can do it,”

“I will! I will do it!” MC is certain MC won’t get someone if MC can get all of the money.

“250,000 Bells for two of us, yeah, nyaw?” Too bad Mammon is nearby and he knows.

And his eyes shining with prospect of money.

“……….yeah….” MC is disappointed.

PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER  
Asmodeus is in danger?!  
What?! The island is in danger of being swallowed by tsunami?!  
What will MC do when Solomon and Simeon suddenly proposed to MC?!  
What about MC’s harem?  
Stay tuned in this Fanfic for more! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The preview is a LIE! I don’t have plan to write all those chapters! (flip the table)
> 
> When you have horse strength level and bull strength level, don't fight if you guys forget how powerful those kick and punch. Also, MC is safe because luckily, Belphie took MC as sheep pillow to his home and not allow MC to return home after MC date with Satan. Dantalion (Museum Demon NPC) are currently out for exhibition tour. Poor Blathers realized the wall broke and called Diavolo immediately.


	10. Hitting your villager with net is a NO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Diavolo wants to record the bullying villager video...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are here, the final part.

When Lucifer and you hanging out in the plaza, the radio starts to play KK Bubblegum, and instantly, you start to sing and Lucifer joins you. Both of you can see Diavolo is glaring in jealousy, death gripping the poor tree but in the end, he recorded two of you singing.

“What should we do?” you ask in a whisper.

“Ignore him,”

“Eh?” you paused.

“Ignore that fool. He will do whatever he wants anyway.”

“But…but… he did hit my head with bug-catching net the other day!”

“What?” cue to both of you instantly stop singing and Diavolo pouted in disappointment.

-

The other day, you are hanging out in the plaza then you make your way to meet Leviathan and playing with him – swimming with him, fishing together while chatting about his brothers and your life before grilled fish together. In the evening, you make your way to stare in awe on the bridge and you sit there, enjoying the sunset, unaware of the fact the bridge got blocked because of you. Then someone bonked your head.

“Ow! What it is?” you asked, turning around and flinched.

“Eek! What are you doing, Diavolo?” you asked when you see he is staring at you intensely.

“..…” he didn’t reply but bonked your head again with a bug-catching net.

You quickly decide to walk away but he followed you and bonked your head again. And again. And again.

“Hey, cut it out!” you bawled.

He stops for a while but still stalking you and you spotted Levi and you run to approach him.

“Levi!” you made a secret gesture of “Help me!” to him.

Levi let out a shocked face before he pulled out a phone while you are busy circling the island to shake this stalker off.

**Guys, Diavolo is stalking and scaring MC. He also bonked her head with a net. Sent.**

It’s not that long, Mammon, Asmodeus, and Beelzebub appear and chasing the mayor.

“Diavolo!” Mammon beamed as he chased the mayor.

“Diavolo!” Asmodeus followed the mayor.

“Diavolo!” Beelzebub also chasing the mayor.

You cried, touched because they all came to aid you and Levi to remove the scary stalker from you. Actually, partly because Mammon wants to ask Diavolo to make a casino, Asmo wants to give the mayor a new fish and Beelzebub wants to ask Diavolo if it’s fine if they can get lemon tree. With Diavolo distracted by three villagers suddenly appears, Belpeghor and Satan use this chance.

“Psst! MC! Here!” Satan and Belphegor whispered.

Using the chance provided by letting Mammon, Asmodeus, and Beelzebub purposely holding back Diavolo, you quickly sneak into the fruit gardens.

“Sneak using this way. Found it by chance when I explored around.” Belphie whispered as he leads you with a small passage Diavolo dug long ago.

“Found you~” you flinched.

Even Satan and Belphegor let out a voiceless scream from the scary voice. No, they are more scared to see the town mayor is standing in front of you three.

“Where you’re going, MC?” Diavolo smiled.

“$!%^@^$!($^*!Q_Q!!!” three of you now hugging each other, scared to see the Diavolo especially considering 1, he appears out of nowhere and blocking your path and 2, Diavolo’s shadow from the sunset is seriously scaring three of you and 3, Diavolo looks like a real demon with his eyes glinting like that.

“Lord Diavolo!” Barbatos called.

Lucifer and Barbatos are here and they grabbed the mayor. As they dragged him away, the things he holds in his hands are dropped and you take it.

“You have an event to attend tomorrow. Stop playing and go home.”

“Uh….I know…” Diavolo can’t refute them.

In the end, he ended up taken away by the two city workers.

“…….what is this he wants to gift you to the point he stalked you?”

“Open it! Open it!” Belphie cheered with an evil glint in his eyes.

You opened and three of you are so stumped. The next day, the villagers keep their distance from Diavolo a bit.

“Do you know, Simeon?” you are sitting on a plaza chair when you heard Simeon and Solomon.

“What news?”

“Yes. Apparently, Diavolo gifted MC maid dress and he chased her all the way across the island to give it to her but the brothers and Barbatos dragged him away since he behaved like a criminal.”

“………………why do I find it funny?” Simeon smiled.

“It’s not a lie. I heard it personally from Asmodeus.”

You quickly leave the plaza and sit with flowers instead, feeling a bit sad that Diavolo did bonk your head with the net so many times. That evening, Diavolo apologized to you and properly giving you a new gift – a fur brush.

-

“Oh, that incident. Diavolo might be a stalker but he still nice enough to make you know his presence though. A scarier stalker will never let their presence known.” Lucifer said.

During his off day, he sometimes eats dinner or lunch with you. You never really question why he stays with Diavolo considering their personality clash but still, you know they are a very good friend – close enough to know if one is joking or not.

“I am still unsure and I don’t even know if Diavolo will let me continue to stay….” You said your worries.

“Actually…. he likes you very much.”

“Stalking someone is not a good idea of courting though.” Is your only reply.

And Lucifer is not even defending Diavolo for his action – stalked you and hit you with a net.

“Who will be with you tomorrow?”

“Usually I went to fruit garden in the morning, eating breakfast with Bee and get some naps with Belphie then before lunch, going to the museum for a visit with Satan then hanging out with Mammon to dig some holes then going to fish with Levi, at night I will eat dinner with Solomon, Simeon and Luke then before going to sleep, a sleepover with Asmo.”

“I see. It seems you enjoyed the life on this island very much.”

“Yeah.” You nodded.

It is another peaceful day for you in Devildom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not much Asmo in this fic but I actually likes him very much. He usually hangs out with Satan catching bugs or planting flowers with Diavolo and Barbatos.
> 
> Maybe will update in future if got more ideas.


End file.
